


I don’t want to wake up from this dream

by snowashes



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: I was kinda drunk and bored when i wrote this, It's fluffy but yet sad, Its fluff dont let me fool you, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes
Summary: He knew that right now they were nothing more than two nameless young men caught in a storm.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 21





	I don’t want to wake up from this dream

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [this](https://youtu.be/J_Ynwy8k_Ns) for a more amazing experience.

Tokyo was a city that never slept. It was always awake to the point that all of the stars of the night were unexpectedly dimmed by the incandescent lights of the city.

A ride on bike had sounded incredibly satisfactory for that sleepless night, especially in the aspect of enjoying a bit of that moist air before the storm raged on. The sound of the cicadas overshadowed the usual bustle of cars and Shion stretched out his hands towards the sky while holding on to his bike with his lower body.

"Tsurubo Shion, you're going to fall!" A melodious voice yelled from behind his back. Shion turned slightly to watch Kimata Syoya smile mischievously from his own bicycle.

Shion frowned towards the older one, ignoring his jovial laugh in the process. Syoya pedaled closer to him, looking at him curiously for a moment. His attention was occupied by the dark clouds over their heads. After some minutes he said, "Looks like it's going to rain. I think we should go back to the department.”

“No.”

It was not so recurrent to be able to have time to enjoy a night like this, alone and without having to worry about what to say or what to do all of the time. Sometimes it was so exhausting to hold on into a merely unknown person; sometimes it was so necessary to get lost in the silence of Tokyo and forget that he was only JO1’s Tsurubo Shion.

Syoya looked troubled for a moment, but after a few seconds, he simply shrugged and began to sing a distinctive tune under his breath.

They were in a park, far away from the building where they lived along with the other boys. It was in a discreet and safe area enough that no one would suspect that they were only normal citizens wanting to enjoy Tokyo before the storm broke through.

The streets were empty except for some people returning from their jobs at this time of the morning. It seemed that only Syoya and Shion were the only ones afraid to close their eyes and fall into their own dreams.

They stopped in a desolated park where it was properly lacking in lighting. Syoya carelessly left his bike on the sidewalk and decided to lean against one of the trees that were there.

"I think I'm lost," Syoya commented, closing his eyes momentarily. He looked so harmoniously fulfilled under the tiny mercury light. Shion glanced at the time on his watch —three in the morning was not a perfect time to solve problems. “Shion, do you know where we are?”

"Kinda? I only know that the building you see to the east is maybe ours.”

"Our building?"

"You know what I mean." Shion laughed softly. A roar in the sky made them turn to their surroundings and, at the moment they only blinked once, the rain began to descend as if it were a constant waterfall. Their bodies quickly reacted, recovering their bikes in the process and ready to flee to a safe place as soon as possible.

"So, you didn’t want to go?" Syoya shouted slightly between the sound, the rain was beginning to blur his vision and his hair was clinging to his nape.

Shion pointed to the other side of the park. "I think there's a 24-hour store on the other side of the park."

Syoya, with no other choice left, agreed. They ran with their bicycles in their hands towards the aforementioned store. Once they were under the safe roof, Syoya looked a bit lost; his gaze was far away in the storm in front of him.

“Do you want something? It’s on me.” Shion had the dignity to look a bit sorry at the situation. “I mean, after all, it was my fault that we are going to be so sick tomorrow.”

Syoya laughed as he shook his wet hair. He could see a smile behind his glasses and, after a long breath, he put a hand on Shion's shoulder.

“Don’t worry. It’s my fault too. I should have stopped you blocks ago.” He stopped for a moment. “But I think some coffee could work wonders on me.”

Shion entered the shop without a choice, buying coffee for both of them and some of the favorite sweets that Syoya used to eat in his leisure time. After leaving the store, the elder was sitting on one of the benches that were sheltered under the roof of the establishment; his gaze was still lost until the moment that Shion cleared his throat slightly to catch his attention.

"Here's your coffee the way you like it.”

Syoya thanked him softly, his voice being eclipsed by the sound of the raindrops falling on the tin roof. For a moment, both of them ended up losing themselves in their own minds.

As much as people used to classify them as an unstoppable duo, these were the times that Shion knew people were unaware of, especially when the silence between both of them was so comfortable that there was no need for words.

It was a strange combination of that comfortable silence and the endless thoughts that once again robbed him of all possible sanity.

They had met in Korea's boot camp a year ago. No one would have thought that they would end up this way later, trying to find the balance between leading a showbiz life and a completely normal life.

Shion used to have many regrets that sometimes weighed more on his heart than on his own head. There were times when his mind wandered into the possibilities of never having followed his dream, having finished school and continued with a career at some university in his city. Maybe at that university he could have met a girl from a good family and ended up falling deeply in love.

As much as Shion wondered, the reality was that there was no way to return to the past.

"Everything okay, Shion?" Syoya asked beside him, his warm breath hitting his face. “You know I'm not going to blame you if Naoto scolds us tomorrow because we're more emaciated than normal.”

Shion smiled slightly, shaking his head. His gaze stopped on the hand resting on his thigh and he took it between his two warm hands. Syoya's porcelain skin contrasted with his own —they both had different injuries between their fingers, but it still didn't stop him from bringing his hand up to his lips and nuzzling it slowly.

He knew that right now they were nothing more than two nameless young men caught in a storm. There was no chance of being identified.

"Hey," Syoya called out to him, his hand on Shion’s cold cheek. When he opened his eyes, Shion met the older man's worried face. Something inside him twisted, once again, he was acting out of his own selfishness. “Is everything really okay?”

Shion nodded, bringing Syoya's hand back to his lap and starting to play with his fingers in complete silence. “Yes. It's just that I was thinking…”

Shion turned to look at Syoya. His hoodie sheltered his wet hair, he had stowed his glasses in one of his pockets and Shion somewhat could appreciate the magnificent glow that shone from his raven eyes.

It had been three months since Shion had taken his courage and tried to make his feelings clear and still, after all this time, it felt like it was the first time. He could feel the elder's nervousness, probably produced by the future scolding as soon as he came back to the building with the other boys, and he could feel his own breathing disappear, the humid air thinning second by second.

Although their relationship wasn’t yet defined, always wandering between the lines of friendship and love, Shion couldn’t believe that somehow they were present at this moment, sheltering from the rain, their hands joined, and having a bond that began to throb more strongly every day.

“You were thinking…”

‘ _That maybe I'm liking you more than necessary’_ , Shion thought to himself. Syoya probably knew this on his own; it was very easy to detect when Kimata Syoya was basically his pillar of strength in his weak moments, especially in those nights where neither of them could sleep and they ended up intertwined in Shion’s bed in silence, only listening to the each other heartbeats in the darkness.

Shion dropped his head against Syoya's shoulder. Their hands were still linked and his coffee cup rested on the wet sidewalk. At that time, they were Tsurubo Shion from Hyogo Prefecture and Kimata Syoya from Aichi Prefecture.

"I think I'm going to get sick." he commented behind a small cough, receiving Syoya's delighted laugh.

For a moment, Shion allowed himself to feel something more, to rely on one of the most important people in his life. He allowed himself to feel in love for the first time in a long time, and he allowed himself to be free without thinking about the possible repercussions.

And, at the same time Syoya placed a chaste and quick kiss on his forehead, a thought prevailed in his mind.

Perhaps the journey was going to be long, but he would enjoy the view as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I think all of this was basically inspired by shosei's tea of tsurukima night bike dates and by IMFACT'S Na Na Na.
> 
> This wouldn't make any sense without the help and guidance of beautiful Lau, jo1 ao3 god, so yeah please read her [takunism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism) or follow her [jo1taku](https://twitter.com/jo1taku). 
> 
> Anyways, yall are more than welcome to come to me and cry about anything in my twt.  
> tw [@syoyalavanda](https://twitter.com/syoyalavanda)


End file.
